


Malitiae

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Pacts, Blood and Gore, Collaboration, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Flashbacks, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hell, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Selling, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, The Grand Rite, Torture, Violence, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Two demons, bound by blood to The Devil himself, are tasked with the prestigious act of preparing the earth for his arrival. The problem is that there's only room for one to stand alongside The Devil as his right hand. Let the games begin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with Whatsastory on Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/whatsastory

Damien’s callused hands gripped at the silken sheets beneath him with enough force to shatter a lesser beings knuckles. His mouth is open, tongue making unnatural movements against his cheeks and teeth as his breath comes out in short huffs. He counts the seconds off in his head until Nathan is done, a task that takes up much of his time. His body rocks with each thrust delivered into him, his ears filled with grunts and filthy words that coat him even more than the sweat glistening off of his bare back.

“Fuck, you know just what I like, Dame.” He hates to admit it, but even when he’s exerting himself, Nathan’s voice is almost heavenly. If only Damien could reverse the roles, he’d love to hear that voice reaching impossible heights as he drilled into him. But he didn’t have that option.

Nathan's hands were far too warm against his skin, sharp nails biting into his narrow hips as he picked up the pace a little more. Damien could feel the air leaving his lungs each time their hips met and despite the slight tingle of pleasure that fizzled inside the pit of his stomach, he knew that this moment was only meant for Nathan's pleasure. But what more could he expect? Nathan owned him like he was some rare trinket, using him for whatever he desired, including those moments when Nathan wanted to stick his cock in something warm and tight.

"Whats the matter, Dame?" Nathan cooed, chuckling as he slipped his hand down between Damien's legs to squeeze his flaccid cock. "Not feeling it tonight? Or am I being too rough?"

“Maybe you’re just not as good as you think,” he rasped, knowing that egging him on would only serve to get him a hobbled walk in the morning. But if jabs at his ego were the only way he could get back at him, then that’s what he would settle for.

“Oh, you’re fucking asking for it.”

The grip on Damien’s length grew even stronger, the hand that held it sending near vibrational taps against it. He didn’t want to admit it, but Nathan was good when he wanted to be. Any smart ass comment that Damien could throw at him would sometimes lead to pleasure, but more often than not it leads to a harsh beating. This just so happened to be one of the rare occasions that Nathan needed to show off his skills. His hips rolled in an almost perfect circle, accented by a pop of a thrust at the end. The stimulation was enough to make Damien’s cock spring to life and his heart start to pound.

"Sean is always so responsive, so vocal," Nathan hissed, slowing his rhythm down to a sensual cadence that ripped a broken moan from Damien's lungs. "Never complains, never back talks. Unlike you, you perpetual thorn in my ass."

Each word was accentuated with a deep roll of his hips and a harsh tug to Damien's cock. But of course he'd bring up Sean, the only demon that could make his blood boil more than Nathan ever did. Although, Nathan wasn't just some lowly demon like Sean was. He was the devil himself.

Even at just the mention of that little bitch’s name, he can feel his brown eyes melt into a velvety crimson, his vision clouded by billowy white dots. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t have cared how well they milked Nathan, but Damien wasn’t going to be bested by Sean, of all people. No, he was going to work Nathan until he was filled up with hot cum, a small prize to claim as his own.

Damien’s hips began to move in time with Nathan’s, and the satisfaction of hearing the low groans behind him was all of the encouragement he needed to keep going. The fingernails on his hips moved to his back, raking down and breaking the skin as they went. Causing pain only sent Nathan further down the rabbit hole of pleasure, and Damien used it to his advantage.

Damien was only growing bolder as Nathan's little noises of ecstasy became louder. He could easily have Nathan on his back, screaming out his name as he proved his worth over that petulant cunt, Sean. How fucking insulting could he be? Comparing a demon like Damien, whose power could rival that of Nathan himself, to a creature that barely had any supernatural abilities at all.

Sean was skilled with a blade and had quite the penchant for gore and violence. He was a perverted little twat with a sharp tongue and a diseased mind. But for some ungodly reason, Nathan took a liking to him. Damien could feel the anger twisting inside his chest like a hot blade, and for a moment the world was muffled by the sound of his own blood rushing inside his ears. He could feel the edges of his aura flaring, licking at Nathan's bare skin as he attempted to gain control of the scene.

The sensation was almost too much for Nathan. Almost. The red and blue light pulses straight to Nathan’s dick, wrapping it in a warm embrace and caressing it gently. Soon he’d be seeing the same white clouds that Damien was, but this time it’s for a completely different reason. His hips stuttered the closer he got to release, his nails drove themselves further into Damien’s skin and his moans came out with a near ethereal sound if that were possible.

“Fuck, you really like it don’t you? Look at you, you can’t even keep your aura still. You fucking little whore.” He’s talking more to himself than to Damien, only serving to get himself off quicker. With just a few more uneven snaps of his hips, he’s filling the tight hole that was presented just for him.

He rolled over, not caring if Damien had finished or not, and lights a cigarette. The smoke rolling from his lips only exacerbated the devilish grin plastered across his beautiful face.

“I’ll give you that, Sean can’t do what you just did.”

"Sean should be lucky you even use his ass as a cock warmer," Damien huffs, flopping onto his back to catch his breath. "He's a parasite. Why do you even bother with him?"

Nathan could practically taste the venom that laced the demon's harsh words, and it brought a smile to his face, thinking it to be amusing that two of his playthings were fighting over him.

"I don't owe you an explanation, Damien. I own you, just like Sean. I can and will use what's mine, without receiving criticism for it."

Nathan took a long drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes as he let the smoke slip past his plump lips. Damien sighed, fighting against himself to keep his mouth shut. Nathan could do as he pleased with whomever he pleased, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. It's been this way for as long as he could remember, but just the thought of Sean bringing pleasure to the man he called  _M_ _aster_ was just too much for him to tolerate at times.

"You may leave, Damien. I've had about had all I can take from you tonight. But you can still be of use to me. Go and fetch that delectable little parasite for me, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan couldn't help but smirk as Damien's face fell, covering it with a thick exhale of smoke. Wasn't he enough for him? He would have thought that even if he weren't enough, his flaring aura should have milked him dry. He put effort into making Nathan cum, and the fact that he wasn't satiated only fueled his hatred for Sean.

He pulled his pants up, casting one final glance at the man behind him, though he could have been paying less attention if he tried. He took extra time to button up his shirt, making sure that Sean wouldn't see the marks that he'd left on him, he would never show him weakness. Fuck Sean. He couldn't hold up to Damien if he let Nathan fuck his throat 'til it bled, and yet, Sean was the follow-up act. He was the headliner. The blue and red aura that surrounded him glowed a bit brighter as he left Nathan's bedchambers, only adding to the satisfaction to the devil's soulless body.

Where in the hell would he even find that little shit anyway? He's made it a point to avoid Sean as much as he possibly could, so figuring out where he might be was sort of a stretch. All Damien really knew about him was that he enjoyed death and carnage to an unhealthy degree. Hell, he was always covered in blood, whether from some poor bastard he'd just eviscerated or from that disgusting wound across his neck that wouldn't stop bleeding all over everything. Sean was more of a barbarian than a demon, but Nathan seemed to like that primitive side of him for whatever reason.

He decided to try the torture chamber first, thinking that Sean wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity to inflict pain upon himself and others. He really wasn't interested in searching elsewhere for that psychopath, but it's not exactly like he had much of a choice here. Nathan would have his head on a spike if he even thought about going against him.

The sounds of screams and the occasional cry for, "mercy," filled his ears as he edged even closer. If the agony was this thick in the air, surely Sean was behind the blade inflicting the pain. Damien didn't want to give him any credit, but he had to admit that Sean had a small amount of skill when it came to his tools of the trade.

The doors were thick and bulky, a heavy wood that was stained with years of blood and gore. He took a deep breath, reigning in his aura so that he could at least give off the impression of professionalism. He straightened his clothes one final time before barging in on Sean's session, and finally, he was in the decrepit old dungeon. 

"What the fuck d'you want?" Sean's gaze didn't have to leave his latest victim to know who would be so brazen as to interrupt him at a time like this.

Damien didn't answer him at first, taking a moment to glance at Sean's handiwork, proudly displayed across the room. He honestly shouldn't be surprised in the slightest, noticing a few different Spanish Inquisition-era mechanisms in use. Sean liked the slow and painful method when it came to tormenting the damned, and currently, one particular soul was hanging above a Judas Cradle, screaming for mercy as he was slowly lowered down onto the pointed end.

Damien scoffed, his gaze traveling down to the viscera covered flooring before trailing back up to land upon the culprit responsible for it. His Italian loafers would surely be ruined, standing amongst this flood of old blood and connective tissue.

"Our master sends his regards," Damien began, unable to hide the disdain for Sean in his tone of voice. 

"How lovely of him, but I'm sure he didn't send you just to say hello. What does he want now?" Sean replied, chuckling as he turned to meet Damien's stare. And just as he thought, Damien was barely holding it together. He could feel the rage and disgust pricking at his skin, swimming behind those chestnut eyes like a poisonous serpent. 

"He requests a warmer for his cock," he spat through gritted teeth. He should have already been taken care of. Damien wasn't in the business of doing anything half-assed, and this was a real slam to his ego.

"So why don't you do it?" Damien could tell by the blood smeared smirk on Sean's face that he already knew the answer. He was only rubbing salt in the decaying wound.

"I suggest you clean yourself up and come on, already. I don't have all night to wait for you." His patience was growing thinner by the second and it was getting harder to keep his shell from cracking.

"Hmm. I guess I'll see you a little later. Sit tight now, love!" He told the man who was nearly split in half atop the pointed stool. He licked the blood from his fingers as he strode past Damien and towards his waiting date.

"You look tense, Dame," Sean remarked, glancing back to grin at him as they walked. "Miss out on yet another orgasm, did we?"

Damien scowled but remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. He's heard all about how intense the scenes between Nathan and Sean could get, and how the demon could climax from the devil's voice alone. Damien, of course, wasn't so lucky. He can count on one hand the number of times he's been able to orgasm in the past few millennia, and none of them were from Nathan's touch.

Sean shook his head, cackling like a deranged lunatic as he suddenly stopped and turned to face Damien. The demon was quick to corner him, backing him into a wall with this demented grin that looked like it would crack his face if he smiled any wider. Damien tried to appear unphased by the sudden breach in proximity, keeping his expression deadpan as Sean spoke.

"You know, perhaps you'd be a little more fun if you weren't so damn wound up," he purred, trailing his fingers across the crotch of Damien's pants. "Maybe I should take that stick that's rammed up your ass and fuck you with it."

Sean’s fingers were captured by Damien’s with a force harsh enough to break digits, but he knew better than to shatter Nathan’s plaything right before a session.

“The day I let you touch me is the day I impale myself on the cradle in your chamber. And just so we’re clear, it’s Damien, not Dame, to you, boy.” To further prove the point that he was better than Sean in every way, he drew his head back and spat on Sean’s face, but he only seemed to like it, going so far as to dip his bloodied fingers into the saliva on his cheek and pop them into his mouth with a sickening moan.

“It’s cute that you think you can get a rise out of me. You can’t get a rise out of anyone, apparently. Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess with Nathan. Have a good night, Dame.”


	3. Chapter 3

The short trek up to Nathan's bedchambers did little to quell the raw excitement that Sean felt festering inside his belly. This day was already proving to be one of the best he's had in a long while, and now he gets to top it all off with rough fucking from The King of Hell himself. He was already half hard from the hours worth of torture he's put in for today, but the look of sheer humiliation and bitter resentment that reflected in Damien's eyes proved to be just a bit too much for his mind to handle. His hand reached down to adjust his straining cock, hissing at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him like a bullet. He was more than ready to have Nathan's massive dick stuffed inside of his tight ass, but he had a feeling that sex wasn't the only thing on the devil's mind tonight.

He knocked gently on the ornate door before him, a beautiful mixture of mahogany and brass. His heart fluttered as he heard a quiet shuffling and the loud echo of the chambers being opened. Nathan stood in front of him, completely nude with a hand on his hip and a smile on his pillowy lips.

"Master," Sean breathed, dropping to his knees and bowing his head. "Damien said you sent for me? I'm yours for the taking," he continued from his place at Nathan's feet.

"Good evening, my pet. Please do come in."

He stepped to the side as Sean scampered up to his feet. He wanted to look graceful for his king, but the giddiness that coursed through him was too much to contain. Sean didn't care that the stains on the silky sheets were from Damien, just a few moments ago. He was far too horny and ready to be taken like a bitch in heat.

Nathan extended his hand, ushering Sean into the room and closing the door behind him. The bedroom was just as lavish as he remembered it, even though it's been quite some time since Nathan had requested Sean's presence. The devil has been preoccupied with secret meetings and rendezvous with a demon that Sean hadn't really seen or heard of before. And he must have been using Damien to satiate his lustful needs until tonight when Nathan was so clearly underwhelmed by Damien's performance. So to say that Sean was overjoyed to hear that Nathan wanted  _him_ over Damien was a bit of an understatement.

The demon didn't waste a second to show Nathan his gratitude, dropping to his knees as soon as the door shut. His lips were stretched so beautifully around Nathans cock, bobbing his head like the obedient servant he was.

"W-wait a second, Sean," he stammered, thoughts scattered as pleasure clouded his mind. "I want to talk to you about something first."

Sean slowed the back forth of his head before finally stopping, pulling away with an audible pop. He wiped the small bit of dribble away, a quiet whine tumbling out of his throat. Had he done something wrong? He only wanted to make Nathan feel good.

"Shh, it's okay. Stand up, Darling. That's it, you're okay," he whispered sweetly as he helped the demon before him to his feet. Sean knew in the back of his mind that his words were full of artificial sweetener, but he didn't care. He would pretend that Nathan loved him, because no one else did.

"I have something that I need from you, something that I could never ask of anyone else. No one else is as worthy as you, do you understand?" He cocked his head as he ran his thumb across Sean's stubbled jaw, pleased as his green eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"Good boy, Sean," he cooed, and the demon shivered at the praise as Nathan cupped his chin in his hand. "Now, what I'm about ask of you is not something to take lightly. It requires great sacrifice."

"I'd gladly throw myself on the sacrificial altar for you, Master. Whatever you need from me is yours."

"I know, Sean. You're such an obedient servant." He said, smiling sweetly. "And that's why I'm entrusting you to carry out The Grand Rite, to pave the way for my return to earth."

Sean went completely still, forgetting how to breathe momentarily as he processed Nathan's request. The Grand Rite was a ritual saturated in the blood of the innocent, carried out by only the most trusted agent of the devil. For Nathan to even consider that Sean was worthy enough to carry out such a prestigious act was nothing short of shocking. Demons fight and kill each other for this privilege, and Nathan was simply handing it to Sean on a silver platter.

The overwhelming feeling of gratitude washed over him, bringing stinging tears to his eyes. He wiped the wetness away quickly, not wanting to look weak when he'd been chosen for such a task that required great strength. Nathan's eyes closed a bit as he held Sean to his chest, a false sign of thanks. He didn't care if Sean was honored. He would have made him comply regardless.

"Will you do this for me?" He asked, with his voice full of smooth velvet.

"I'd be honored to, Master. Nothing could make me happier." He breathed, melting into Nathan's touch. The devil grinned, his chestnut eyes flickering with something malicious.

"Thank you so much, Sean. You have no idea what this means to me, my sweet, sweet boy. Let me show you just how much, okay?"

He maneuvered behind Sean, only intending on giving him a small bit of pleasure before taking him for himself. His hand snakes across Sean's front and down his torso, making quick work of his tight fitting jeans and taking his length in his hand. He gave a quick few flicks of his wrist, and finally, it was his turn. Sean was already putty in his hands, whining and bucking his hips like a horny dog. Fuck, he was so easy to control, and Nathan had every intention of bending Sean to his will until he snapped him in half. 


	4. Chapter 4

"On the bed, Puppy. Hands behind your back and legs spread." He commanded, pushing Sean away from him as he turned towards the closet to gather a few necessities. It was almost comical how quickly his little servant obeyed, rushing towards the bed with such a dire need. Nathan smirked, his grin mimicking that of a hungry wolf as it stalked its prey. And how fitting that analogy really was, considering the context.

Sean was panting, resting against the mattress on his spread out knees, hands firmly held in place behind the small of his back. His body was trembling, presented so deliciously for his Master. Such an eager little bitch, isn't he?

Nathan returned to him after a few moments, holding a few items that Sean couldn't see from this angle. But knowing Nathan like he does, he could only guess that they were tools made for restraint and pain, and that meant pleasure for both of them. The demon was incredibly needy, shivering at the light touch that brushed against his rounded thighs. The cool leather tassels felt wonderful against his heated skin, and Sean couldn't wait to feel the bite those tassels would bring in just a few moments time.

"Oh, Sean. Have you been a good boy?" He asked as the tendrils of the whip continued up and down Sean's back.

"Y-yes. Please, Master. Hit me. Take all of your frustrations out on me. I can take it. I'm strong." Came his breathless reply, hips still rutting against the air.

"I know, you're such... a... strong... boy," He accentuated each word with a strike to his pale skin, leaving light pink marks behind. Sean could barely contain himself, and if it weren't for the threat of real punishment he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of himself.

"Only for you. Please, pick something else that'll leave a real mark," he panted, wanting to have the evidence of Nathan's "love," on him for days to come.

With a devilish smirk, Nathan ran his fingers delicately across his array of toys, trying to find the perfect one to make Sean scream. He didn't care if it was screams of pleasure or pain, only hoping that his ears would ring from the beautiful sound.

His fingertips froze once they landed upon the smooth metal handle of a knife. It wasn't necessarily a toy, but Nathan has used this particular Bowie knife on Sean in the past, and the result is the same every time the steel blade slices into that scarred canvas of pale flesh. The Devil's cock twitches as he grips the handle, relishing the memory of marring Sean's beautiful body with it. The damage wouldn't be anywhere near permanent, only a few light pink scars would remain after Sean rapidly healed, but Nathan would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy ruining Sean's flesh over and over again, like an infinite loop of pleasure.

Sean stiffened, exhaling slowly as the cold metal lightly traced up the curve of his ass.

"Are you going to scar me, Master?" Sean asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip harshly at the sound of fabric tearing. The remnants of his blood-stained shirt fell away in tattered strips, leaving him completely exposed.

"Mmm, we'll just have to find out together, won't we?"

'Together,' resonated through Sean's head, sending a fresh wave of arousal through him. He didn't want to disappoint Nathan again by cumming from his voice alone, but fuck, if he didn't stop saying such incredibly sexy things he wouldn't be able to help it.

"I think I'll start right... here," he pressed the blade firmly against Sean's shoulder blade, flexed with the force of holding himself up from below. "Would you like that, puppy?"

Sean could only moan as he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing, feeling a bit disconnected from his body. It was only when Nathan's lips met the gap at his skin and began to suck that he was once again brought back to himself, groaning like a whore and rubbing his thighs together in the hopes of creating just a little friction.

"Tsk, tsk, so eager, are we?" His voice came out like smoke, in floating swirls that surrounded Sean and made him weak. "Don't forget," he whispered close to Sean's ear as he ran his fingers through the blood dripping down his back, coating his fingers in it, "I control what happens here." He thrusts the sticky digits roughly into Sean's opening, loving the sounds of breathlessness as they left the shivering demon below him.

The pain that radiates up his arched spine draws out a desperate moan from Sean's throat, and Nathan grins with blood-stained teeth when the demon clenches so nicely around his fingers. He's like a bitch in heat, whining for any form of physical contact that Nathan offered to give him. The blood slicking up his fingers is starting to drip down Sean's thighs, painting his pale skin such a lovely shade of crimson. The Devil groans lowly, pulling back his hand before quickly thrusting those fingers directly into Sean's prostate. The bolt of electricity that coursed through the demon's body was enough to punch the air from his lungs, leaving him gasping for more.

Nathan's touch felt like fire, burning every square inch of his skin as he worked him open. It was a courtesy for The Devil to even consider such a thing, but for some odd reason, he did. Sean was rocking against the bed with each harsh thrust of Nathan's hand, blood pouring across his upper back from the large gash his Master created only a moment ago.

In a flash his fingers are taken back as Sean quietly whimpers at the loss of contact, wiggling his hips sensually. " _Please_ ," he silently prays to himself, " _oh please_."

The cold steel of the blade is brought back to his skin, this time on the opposite shoulder. It parted his skin easily, Nathan always took care to sharpen it often. Sean shuttered at the tickle that the spilling blood left across his skin, a wild smile pulled at his parted lips.

“Yes, please, Master, you know just what I like.”

His words were starting to drive Nathan just as crazy as his did for Sean. He started to feel a little dizzy, lost in lust and shortened breath. His cuts went from slow and deliberate to short and choppy, painting the canvas that was Sean’s back into an intricate design.

His fingers delved into the warm crimson, coating them until they were nearly saturated. With a slick hand, he grabs his already solid member and strokes it quickly, using his other hand to keep up his artistry.

He dropped the blade with a thud next to Sean, and raked as much of the slick as he could from his back down to his waiting opening. He couldn’t take it anymore, if he didn’t get inside of him soon he might combust.

Without warning, he slammed himself inside and pounded into Sean as if his life depended on it. Sean’s moans were harsh and loud, a perfect metaphor for the demon himself.

Nathan picked the blade back up and held it to Sean’s throat, careful not to cut too deep, as he continued his assault from behind. His chest pressed to Sean’s back, held together by drying stickiness, what a perfect image.

Sean collapsed under their combined weight, smashing his face into the wet sheets as Nathan dug his nails into the wounds on his back. He was so close to climaxing, biting his tongue to try and hold off as long as he could.

"You're _mine_ , Sean," The Devil hissed, biting the shell of his ear. "Mine to _fuck_. Mine to _hurt_. And mine to _destroy_. I own you, body and soul, and I will rip you apart over and over again until I'm satisfied."

"Yes, Master," Sean whimpered, clenching around the cock in his ass. "I am eternally yours. Please, defile me. Fill me until my belly is swollen with your seed."

Nathan was all too happy to comply, with a rhythm that would split anyone else in half, but Sean was built for this. He craved the pain, hoped he would have trouble walking for days afterward. He wanted to leave Nathan’s bedchambers and have everyone know where he spent the night.

“P-please, let me cum. I’m so close,” Sean sputtered, voice accentuated by each thrust delivered into him.

“Not until I’m finished, bitch,” his teeth were clamped together so tightly it was a wonder they didn’t break. He was just as close as Sean, but he didn’t need permission to cum. He would when he was good and ready. With just a few more pumps, he let it all out with a groan. He slowed his hips to ride out his orgasm as Sean fought below him not to spill until he was told.

Nathan pushed his fingers deeper into the cuts before he withdrew, and commanded Sean to finish. He did as soon as he was able, tears of pain and relief spilling down his cheeks.

“Thank you so much, Master,” he whimpered as Nathan withdrew and lit a cigarette.

“Clean me up, puppy, and you can go for the night. Thank you for all of your help.”

Sean took him into his mouth, cleaning up the carnage that was left over. He swirled his tongue and made sure to do exactly what was asked, intending on fulfilling each of Nathan’s wishes, even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean stayed put for a moment, licking his lips as he watched Nathan take a slow drag from his cigarette. The urge to inhale the smoke from his Master's lungs was an all-consuming itch that festered just under his skin. He worshipped Nathan, held him in such a high regard that he'd literally lay down his life for The devil if he ever asked him to. There was nothing more satisfying than knowing that his actions pleased Nathan enough to keep him around for occasions such as this.

Sean didn't mind being known as The Devil's whore. To him it only solidified the bond they shared, that was also completely fabricated inside of his twisted mind. In reality, Nathan didn't play favorites. He had an entire harem of damned souls and demonic beings to choose from, he just happened to enjoy they way Sean reacted to pain and pleasure alike. And let's face it, some people are just as boring in bed as they are in everyday life. Nathan wanted a challenge, a thrill to get his stagnant blood pumping once again. Sean provided the thrill, while Damien served to be that challenge he desired. There's nothing like breaking a wild stallion like Damien, turning such a strong man into a whimpering whore for Nathan's dick.

Nathan peered up from his spot on the bed, quirking an eyebrow when he noticed Sean's stare. The demon was biting his lip, all confidence seemingly gone as he worked up the courage to speak what was on his mind. It wasn't anything huge, but his request could be received negatively. Perhaps he should have just left?

"Alright, out with it. Why are you staring at me like that?" Nathan sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. Sean only wanted a kiss, something to satisfy the voices in his head that claimed him to be superior to any of Nathan's conquests.

"I just... wanted a kiss?" He asked timidly, wringing his sweaty hands in his lap. A request like this was never honored, but with the cuts that littered his back, the only thing that he was risking was the hurt in his soul.

"Is that a question?" He chuckled lowly as he flicked the ash onto the floor beside him.

"N-no... I want a kiss," he said with a bit more confidence. More of a false bravado. Nathan had the ability to break him down with his words alone, but Sean wanted to make him feel comfortable in his decision to choose him for The Rite. 

"Well then, come here," he purred and Sean's heart leapt into his throat, pumping fresh adrenaline through his veins. He was never granted such a sweet pleasure, and the thought alone made his soul sing. Nathan, of course, had other motives. He would lull his little puppy into a quiet submission so that his goals would be met fully and without complaint.

Sean surged forward, hastily connecting his lips with Nathan's. It's the first time he's ever kissed his Master, and the sensation was better than he ever could have imagined it to be. Nathan's tongue tasted like tobacco and iron, and the strange flavor made Sean's eyes roll back as he deepened the kiss. Nathan has never done something like this with one of his subjects, and that fact kept ringing in his ears as their lips gently moved together. He did mean something to Nathan. He wasn't just someplace warm and tight for Nathan to stick his cock on occasion. This only proved Sean right, that he was the one that Nathan would choose to stand by his side once his reign of terror on earth had finally begun.

Fuck Damien. Fuck all the others that laughed at his so-called delusions of grandeur. This act of tenderness was all he would need to shut them up for good. 

Nathan could practically hear Sean's racing thoughts, and he smiled into the kiss as he pulled the demon into his arms. He had him right where he wanted him, and Sean was making this entire plan far too fucking easy. Who knew that a simple kiss could do so much to a person's psyche?

"Do you wish to sleep here, my sweet puppy?" Nathan sweetly whispered against his quivering lips, gently trailing his fingertips across the healing cuts that littered his back.

Sean fought against tears for the umpteenth time that night. 'Is this real?' He wondered to himself, repeating the phrase over and over as Nathan's delicate touch left a trail of tingles in their wake.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to be put out for me..." His eyes were wide with fear, praying to whoever would listen that Nathan wouldn't change his mind. The look of uncertainty would ordinarily make Nathan damn near giddy, preferring that everyone be on their toes around him. But now he wanted Sean to settle in and be comfortable, the only sure fire way to make sure that he had his absolute loyalty.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," he forced out a chuckle with his words, hoping to relieve some of the tension building in the demon's muscles. It worked, with Sean's easy laughter following his.

"Oh, thank you, Master. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." He pressed himself to the devil's naked chest, listening to the uneven pitter-patter of his blackened heart.

" _It must still work after all this time,_ " Sean smiled to himself. He would bring it back to full capacity.

"Before you go to sleep, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He gently shook Sean, intent on properly providing aftercare. This was beneath him, he shouldn't be doing this for himself, let alone someone else.

Sean grinned shyly with a nod and followed him into the en-suite bathroom. He stayed back as Nathan filled his large, claw-footed tub with warm, sudsy water and tossed in a verity of calming oils.

Sean groaned as he sank into the water, his cuts stinging with the water, but he felt incredibly relaxed none the less. Nathan was at the side of the tub on his knees, gently dabbing at him with a clean cloth. If he could love, he decided, he might love Sean. But Nathan was incapable of those types of feelings. It wasn't that he couldn't feel emotions like love or empathy. On the contrary, actually. Nathan just didn't care for them, believing that expressing such sickening vulnerability towards others was for lesser men.

Nathan took his time washing Sean up, babying him and whispering sweet nothings that actually meant nothing. They were just lies coated in honey to help them go down a bit easier, and Sean gobbled them up greedily. The demon was half asleep by the time that Nathan was done, pulling out the stopper and draining the now filthy bath water. He sighed, hefting his limp body from the tub and carrying Sean to the bed. He laid him down, crawling in next to him and pulling the freshly changed sheets up. Surprisingly enough, he didn't mind having an extra body lying so close to him. It was different, but he didn't hate it.

Sean's light snores sounded in his ears, and before he knew it, Nathan was asleep, cuddling Sean in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sean couldn't remember a time that he'd slept so well. He woke up, still cuddled against Nathan, the slight up and down of his breath lulling him into a state of euphoria. Up and down, up and down. He hoped that Nathan would stay asleep a bit longer, he just wanted to stay there like that. Peaceful in a world of absolute chaos.

"Nathan, we have to... oh, you've got company..." the clatter of the door slamming open jolted Nathan from his sleep, a trademarked sneer pulling at his features nearly immediately.

"Matthew, you weren't called for," Nathan tried to keep his voice steady, needing to honor the pact he'd made with the boy's family long ago.

"We have a meeting scheduled. You must have forgotten. I hope your... extracurriculars aren't impeding your judgement?" Matt didn't even try to hide his distaste for Sean, looking him over like a vulture ready to devour its prey. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not feeling the need to maintain personal space. He wanted Nathan to himself, and if he had to make this lowly little demon uncomfortable to get his way, then so be it.

"Although, this is quite the sight indeed. The Devil himself, an all-powerful being capable of rotting the earth and all who inhabit it, snuggling with one of his toys. How precious, Nathan." 

"Watch your tongue, Matthew. Do not forget to whom you speak." Nathan sneered, his voice taking on an echo that made the hairs on Sean's arms stand on end. That particular tone of voice only made an appearance when Nathan was exceptionally pissed, and that wiped the smug little grin from Matthew's lips. He knew that The Devil wouldn't harm him. He couldn't. But the fear was still there after all this time.

Sean shifted uncomfortably on the bed, creating a bit of space between himself and Nathan. This cunt just ruined his perfect morning, and he'd be damned if he was just going to sit there and take it. He had no idea who this asshole even was. He's seen him together with Nathan on occasion, but he just assumed that Matthew was just another fuckable hole on Nathan's roster.

Sean's blood was boiling, threatening to spill over in the form of Matthew's ripped out jugular. Sean would delight in drinking every last drop he had to offer, and the thought caused his lips to curl up, revealing his sharpened teeth.

"Sean," Nathan snapped, causing the vicious demon to break his concentration. "If you wouldn't mind, he's right. We do have much to discuss." He tried not to let his softer tone seep through his words, wishing instead to maintain an air of rage toward everyone. Matthew didn't need to know he had the slightest of soft spots for the boy.

"C-can I see you again, maybe tomorrow?" Sean asked hopefully, blue eyes glistening with need.

" _Of course, puppy. My bed is open for you_ ," is what he wished he could say. Instead, the only words that left his mind were hateful, casting Sean back towards the door with his head bowed. "If I want to see you, I'll fucking call for you. Now go."

Sean reeled back, wincing from the sharp edge those words carried, slicing deeper into his flesh than Nathan's dagger ever could. The angry glare on The Devil's face combined with Matthew's smug little grin ultimately pushed him to move, sliding out of the bedroom to gather his forgotten pants from the marble floor. The remnants of his torn up shirt only served as a bitter reminder of what transpired the night before. Sean was hurt, but he was also angry that his moment in the sun was cut short by this impatient cunt, turning his once loving Master into the cold bastard he was known to be. Sean had seen a tiny glimpse of the warmth that hid beneath the surface, and now he had to wait God knows how long until he saw it again. He knows he shouldn't feel possessive over Nathan, but he just can't help himself.

The demon shot a warning glare back towards Matthew, silently communicating that his time upon this damned plane was drawing to a close. Sean was about as unhinged as one could get. He was delusional and quick to lash out with violence towards those he felt were against him. And that unpredictability and raw talent for inflicting pain upon others is what made him truly terrifying. 

The door to Nathan's bedchambers closed harshly behind him, and the demon clenched his fists as that burning rage boiled over. It wasn't fucking fair. This was _his_ moment. Not Matthew's. Sean was grinding his teeth, digging his nails into the palms of his hands until a steady stream of sticky blood began to drip onto the ground. He descended the staircase, noticing the stares and hushed whispers that flowed like poisonous smoke from the damned around him. It was no secret that Sean was an obedient bitch when it came to Nathan, but he was anything but tame when it came to anyone else.

He walked the long halls, his steps echoing around him, only a reminder that he was drawing further and further from the room in which he wanted to spend his time. Just a cruel memorial of the fact that Nathan would place others ahead of him. Wasn't he important enough? Surely Nathan would never treat anyone else the way he'd treated Sean the night before.

He decided that he would return to his chamber, the only other place in the entire space of Hell that he felt some semblance of happiness. He'd pick up his tools, sharpen and clean them, making sure they were ready for the next poor soul to lay on his table. If his body couldn't feel good, then he'd make sure that the next person he saw would feel nothing but pain. After all, what's the purpose of Hell if not for settling scores?


	7. Chapter 7

Damien walked down the long corridor, finger tracing along the stone wall absentmindedly. It was rare that he didn't have an assignment, someone to collect for Nathan's pleasure, but it was during these times of solitude that made him... bored.

He'd always preferred keeping himself busy, considering idle hands to be a sign of weakness. He longed for a task, some small sign that his skills were relevant and desired. What does one do with free time? Nap? No, he wasn't going to take a fucking nap.

It wasn't until he heard the pitter patter of distant feet that his smile picked up, and he hoped it would be someone that he could have a bit of fun with. And oh, Sean was going to be fun.

"Well, you certainly look like Hell, Sean," he rumbled with an echoed chuckle. Sean's frown only seemed to deepen when he noticed the other demon. Hadn't he had a bad enough morning already? He didn't want to deal with Damien rubbing his nose in his failure of staying with his master.

"Please leave me alone, Damien. I really don't want to talk right now," he murmured, but his sorrow only egged the other man on.

"Oh, puppy," he pushed, "what happened to you last night? Look at all of those cuts. Daddy must have done a real number on you..."

"Don't call me that," Sean spoke, eyes cast to the dirty ground.

"What was that... puppy?"

Sean let out a growl that would rival any of the finest hellhounds, and pushed Damien against the wall behind him, sending out a grunt of forced air. Sean's forearm secured itself under the taller man's chin, pushing on his windpipe as he cast a gaze that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I said, don't fucking call me that!"

Sean's lips were pulled back in a threatening snarl, bare chest pressed against Damien's as he held him firmly against the wall. The posh demon's smirk fell away for a split second, but returned just as quickly, stretching into a wolfish grin from Sean's violent reaction. This was going to be so much fun.

"What's the matter, Sean?" Damien rasped, shifting his knee to rest in between Sean's thighs. "Did Daddy dearest toss you out like the vermin you really are?"

The demon growled lowly, increasing the pressure his forearm was putting on Damien's throat. He was not about to let this go unanswered for. Damien was soon to learn just how volatile Sean really was, and the thought of bathing in that smug asshole's blood was enough to make him purr with delight. Of course, Damien felt the little rumble in Sean's throat against his chest, and he soon realized the compromising position they were both in at the moment. The gleam in Sean's emerald eyes revealed something that came across as highly suggestive but knowing Sean like he thought he did it was damn near impossible to decipher what he was actually thinking about.

Sean had too many emotions running through him at once, the rage of being kicked out of his comfortable place, the irritation of Damien's smug fucking words, the excitement of that same demon's thigh nestled between his legs. The two stood still for a long moment, eye to eye and chest to chest, neither of them knowing what the other's next move would be. Damien thought that he was well versed in playing mind games?

No, Sean thought, he wasn't.

With a gleam in his eye and a twitch in his groin, he ground himself against Damien's thigh as he held still the pressure on his throat. Damien's brow rose in confusion as Sean let out a pant, and he could feel the other harden against his leg.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, but made no effort to stop him. He couldn't deny that his moves were working their magic, leaving him a heavily breathing mess as well.

Sean shifted, moving his arm the slightest bit away from his neck and replaced it with his mouth. He suckled and licked at the soft spot below his ear, leaving tiny bite marks as he went. Damien shuddered at the contact, eyes rolling back. How did he know just where to touch him?

"What are you doing?" He asked again, but this time there wasn't an edge to his voice, just a low groan laced with want.

"You wanted to play, so let's play," Sean purred, pulling back enough to see the small slits that were now the older demon's eyes. He grinned at the sight, how easy it was to turn him on so much. He had him right where he wanted him. And in his cloudy state, it made it so much easier to do what he really wanted to.

He drew his head as far back as he could, bringing it forward once again with a force that could rival a hurricane. He slammed his forehead against Damien's nose, laughing maniacally as the other gripped at his now pouring face. The loud crack of bone splitting sent blood straight to his hardening cock, and the look of stunned surprise in Damien's eyes was what sent Sean over the edge. This long tongue lolled out, lazily lapping up the coppery liquid that dripped from Damien's stubbly chin. He was stuck in his own little world for a moment, but the surge of raw power that buzzed beneath Damien's skin was quick to force him back into reality. This wasn't over. Far from it. Damien was pissed, and that only meant one of two things for Sean. He hoped that there would be blood and violence, bones shattering and skin splitting. The damage would quickly heal over, allowing them to go at it again and again until one of them grew tired of it. 

"You little bitch!" Damien hissed, harshly shoving Sean back with enough force to topple him over. "You have no idea what you've just done, what you've unleashed in me!"

The demon was quick to straddles Sean's waist, pinning him to the ground by his throat. The crack across the bridge of his broken nose was already healing, stopping the flow of blood as his skin closed up and the cartilage fused back together.

"Mm," Sean purred, cackling as best as he could with the pressure Damien was putting on his trachea. "Don't tease, baby. I challenge you to make a mess of me."

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Beg me," Damien rumbled as he lowered himself down, increasing the pressure on Sean's windpipe. The lack of oxygen was starting to show itself the form of a pulsing red light beating at the edges of his vision, and a purple hue taking over his features.

Damien smiled to himself, unable to deny the fact that the color looked lovely in contrast with his normally porcelain white skin. He let up just the smallest bit, and Sean immediately took the opportunity to gasp for air, opening his mouth wide as he breathed in. The man on top of him could think of a few better uses for such an opening but instead decided on closing the distance between the two.

He bit as Sean's lip roughly, lapping up his blood the same way that Sean had lapped at his moments before. His eyes rolled back, the flavor of his blood mixing with his own, exploding against his pallet, and it couldn't have been better if it were served in a five-star restaurant paired with an aged merlot.

Sean wiggled and strained below him, only really willing to submit himself to Nathan. He wouldn't let someone like Damien get the better of him, and yet still, the arousal that moved through his bones made it hard to make his body protest. Soon he decided to live in the moment, and only just, if for the shortest time. He pulled Damien's hair, aligning the two of them for a proper kiss, feeling the sticky red begin to dry against his skin, but he didn't care.

The kiss was anything but sweet, filled with far too much tongue and teeth to be considered anything but lustful aggression. These two demons despised each other for one reason or another, most of which they couldn't even recall. It was like the very moment they set their sights on the other that a deep-seated hatred was born within, covering any other emotion that could have bloomed in the toxic soil that was their hearts.

Sean's eyes were closed tightly, hands tugging on Damien's hair like he was trying to pull it out from the root. He didn't particularly care for the demon that was currently straddling him, but he was painfully aroused and pissed off, and if Damien wanted to fuck around then who was he to deny such a thing when he himself could use a nice outlet to let off some pent-up rage.

The back of his eyelids were currently playing out how this little fling would go, and the images of them inside of his head was the most sinful filth that Sean could have ever imagined. But the rougher the kiss became the more those images began to morph into something unfamiliar to either of them.

The warmth that bloomed in his chest and spread along to each of his nerves was an entirely new feeling. Each time he was with Nathan he felt cold tingles running down his spine, and he assumed that the heat was hatred coursing through him. He would use that to force the situation, he would make Damien bleed.

"I'm gonna fucking make you cry like a little bitch," Damien growled, lightly nipping at the other's quickly reddening lips.

"You couldn't if you tried," he shot back, and used the element of surprise to roll them over, taking the position of straddling hips.

From this angle, he couldn't deny that Damien was absolutely gorgeous. His strong jawline was sending goosebumps across his skin, his brown eyes were nearly hypnotizing him. He could picture himself in that same place rested comfortably atop the other, gently swaying back and forth as delicate fingers ghosted along his sides. He could see Damien, with his mouth opening and closing gently as they moved together as one. He didn't know why, but the image of whispered "I love you's," echoed in his mind. The thought unsettled him, making him feel a bit manic. It brought him nearer to fucking the shit out of the man below him, forcing his back to scrape across the concrete and tearing his flesh. The thought delighted him.

But it wasn't just Sean that seemed to be experiencing these abnormally sweet thoughts. Damien's strained scowl relaxed a bit, falling into a confused frown as a glimpse of Sean he'd previously never imagined flashed before his eyes. Rather than seeing a cold, blood-soaked psychopath sitting atop him, a younger, more lively version of the demon was perched on his lap, gazing down at him with this warm look in his now blue eyes.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, blinking until the image faded. Sean didn't seem to notice his startled reaction, which was only about a split second long, but it was long enough to knock him off his game. What the fuck was that about? He'd never had "soft" thoughts about anyone, especially Sean, but it was there playing like a film behind his eyes.

Sean gripped the collar of Damien's white dress shirt, ripping it open and sending the buttons flying in every direction. The sudden aggression brought him back to his senses and reminded him just who he was dealing with. He wasn't going to let this man, this... boy, maintain control. He wouldn't stay on his back like a fucking whore.

Using the back of his hand, he hit Sean with enough strength to make him see stars as he fell from his position of power. His nimble fingers worked diligently to work Sean's pants down and around his ankles. He spat on them, working the panting demon below him open as he unbuckled on his own belt, finally releasing himself.

In a flash, his fingers were replaced by his full member, and his hips worked into a fevered frenzy, intent on knocking the wind out of Sean's burning lungs. The position was difficult to work with, as Sean was on his back with his legs locked around Damien's waist, but something about the look on the face underneath him wasn't anything he was willing to give up. The usual filthy words of the green-eyed demon were replaced with soft groans and breathy whimpers, and the sound made the wild hips slow the smallest bit. Instead of hammering away at his insides, they started to swirl in the most delightful, almost sensual way.

Sean's eyes softly closed, letting the intense sensation wash over him like a tidal wave. Damien's thrusts were very different from Nathan's, filled with a mix of rage and..something else. But it felt fucking phenomenal. Those deep swiveling dips were aimed to bring him pleasure, not pain. And while normally he'd object to such a thing, this time he simply wanted to enjoy a little bit of indulgence. Who gave a fuck if Damien was the one what set his nerves on fire? Certainly not him, right? Wrong.

Sean was once again assaulted by his own mind, showing him little peeks into a life that just screamed domestic and sappy. It turned his stomach to see what looked like matching rings on their intertwined fingers, suggesting that whatever they once were was anything like what they are now. But who says that these demented visions of a raving demon were anything but hallucinations and delusions of grandeur? Sean was obvious starving for attention, projecting his weakness onto the first person that bothered to touch him. He was not fucking weak. Damien was.

"Is that all you got, you fucking pussy?" Sean hissed, squeezing his thighs like a vice around Damien's hips. "I could fuck myself better than this!"

The demon snarled, using the strength in his legs to flip them back over. Damien's back hit the ground hard, nearly punching the air from his lungs as Sean rose up and slammed his ass back down on his aching cock. Sean was determined to ride him into the concrete, to make him scream with pain and pleasure alike. Anything to make those damn images fade away.

"M'gonna make you cum, and you're gonna thank me for it," Sean groaned as he threw his head back and continued fucking himself with Damien's body.

"Don't you ever shut the fuck up?" His raspy voice asked. He wasn't sure why, but he definitely needed to feel more of Sean, so with one hand pawing at the thighs squeezing his own, he used the other hand to grip the back of Sean's head and pull him down for one last heated kiss. He knew he was close, and judging by the high pitched yelps coming from the other, he knew he was too.

"I'm so close, Dame," he cried into the open mouth around his, and seconds later he was spilling out onto both of their bare bellies while Damien released deep inside of Sean.

"Thank you," Damien chuckled and planted one small chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth until the haze of lust dissipated from his mind and his brown eyes melted away to a vibrant red once again. What the fuck was all of that about?

Sean's own mind began to uncloud as well, and feeling the other's lips pull away from him helped him realize what a massive fuck up this had been. If Nathan ever found out... no, he wouldn't.

"Tell no one," Sean leaned down dangerously close to Damien, his menacing voice did little to scare him, but he was still amused at the effort.

"I don't ever want anyone to know that I fucked a filthy little bitch like you. Now, get the fuck away from me."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Damien couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. The ghostly image of Sean wrapped around him as they fucked was now ingrained in his memories, infecting him like cancer and rotting his soul from the core. What the fuck even was that? He's known Sean for as long as he can remember, but images like that weren't apart of their minuscule social interactions. They've been enemies from day one it seemed, which is odd when you really think about it. One look was all it actually took to convince Damien that Sean was the literal scum of the underworld, and Sean would say the same about him as well. But why exactly did he hate Sean so passionately, and why was it so easy for them to fall into bed together as soon as the opportunity presented itself?

He's always told himself that he would rather become a eunuch than stick his dick anywhere near Sean, which now makes him a liar and a hypocrite. Damien groaned, dragging his hands down his face in irritation. It's been weeks since he's last spoken to Sean, but the urge to see him is like an itch he can't scratch, festering just below his skin like an infection.

"Fuck!" He growled, falling back onto his bed with a huff. What in the hell was his problem? This was Sean he talking about. The mere thought of touching him tenderly should be enough to turn his stomach. But instead, he felt..something else.

Sean wasn't much better. When he closed his eyes he could still feel the gentle fingers on his skin, almost like it had actually happened rather than just some strange fevered flash. He could still feel the hips circling slowly, and a feeling that he could only equate to love. Damien definitely didn't love him, but then again, he'd heard him say it when they were making...fucking, when they were fucking. Had he actually heard it? Or was it, too, some burst of insanity?

The feeling of being torn in two different directions was never easy for Sean. Even without the added stress of an unexpected lover, he was never really stable. He hated the feeling of being so unsure, and the way the two emotions ripped at his core was sending him into a frenzy. His muscles twitched every time the piercing brown eyes popped into his memory, and it was becoming more and more frequent. He needed to see him before he spiraled out of control completely. He wondered if Damien felt the same?

Damien was highly irritated and confused over the entire situation, and his mind wouldn't let him forget those tiny glimpses he saw that seemed to have come from another life entirely. Maybe there was something he was missing?

The gentle rapping on his chamber door was quick to release him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Come in," he called, sitting up as the door opened to reveal The Devil himself standing in his doorway. Fucking great. What the fuck did he want now?

"Dame! Hello, my pet. How are we this evening?" He closed the door gently behind him and stepped further into the room.

"Fine," Damien replied through gritted teeth. The things he truly wanted to say would lead him to be ripped to shreds with the snap of Nathan's fingers, so he was careful with his tongue.

"Hmm," the gleam in his eye led on that he knew just how badly Damien wanted to lash out but held himself to the calm and rigid demon that he'd always been.

"Do you have a reason to be here Nathan?" Damien's chest puffed the slightest bit as he stood a little straighter.

Nathan chuckled darkly, lighting a cigarette and letting the smoke pour out in wispy tendrils.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just insult me. It's Master to you, do you understand me?" He asked as he stepped closer to the blue and red aura. Damien tensed, watching as Nathan's facade intentionally slipped for a moment, revealing the horrifying beast that dwelled underneath that beautiful smile. The Devil seemed to glide effortlessly across the room, looming over the demon on the bed with this look of malice in his ebony tinted eyes.

"But, perhaps a little reminder is necessary, hm?" He hummed, taking an exaggerated drag from his cigarette and exhaling the thick cloud of smoke directly into Damien's face. The demon remained still, but his aura was curling defensively around Nathan's arms as he removed the cigarette from between his lips and proceeded to snuff out the burning embers on Damien's exposed chest.

The demon hissed, gritting his teeth as the burning flesh reddened and blistered. But he remained as calm as he could because that was how you dealt with someone like Nathan. If you made things boring enough he'd more than likely move on to someone a little more interesting. Someone like Sean perhaps?

Damien let a small growl escape his throat at the thought, unsure why he even cared if Nathan wanted to rip him apart. The Devil's sadistic grin widened, and Damien could tell that he definitely caught that little sound of displeasure. Fuck.

But The Devil drew back, flicking the extinguished cigarette across the room before taking a seat next to Damien on the bed. There was something off about this, but Damien couldn't put his finger on what he was actually after. Nathan doesn't just show up uninvited for no reason. Everything he did was meticulously planned, his every word and movement holding a purpose that only he was privy to. He wasn't here for sex. That much was obvious from the start. So why did he feel the need to come to Damien rather than have his servant come to him?

"Don't worry, pet. I'm not here to hurt you. I actually need you to do something for me. Something I can't trust anyone else with."

Damien felt his heart constrict with pride, his red eyes narrowing suspiciously as Nathan continued to talk. He actually needed Damien for something other than sex? He hated to admit it, but it's been such a long time since he's felt useful to his Master, and it excited him to no end to finally have his talents recognized.

"What do you require of me, Master?"

"Mmm, my oh my someone's eager, aren't they, my darling?" Nathan's voice was as warm as black velvet, and Damien wanted to melt into the words. But he knew it was only a trick that Nathan kept up his silken sleeves, a ploy to get lesser beings to obey without contest.

"I just want to prove my worth, Master," he whispered with his head low. He hated Nathan. He was better than this.

"And that's precisely why I'm asking this of you, Damien. You're so... determined," he continued his vocal assault, leaning in impossibly close and running his fingers through Damien's knitted hair.

"Surely you've heard of the Grand Rite?"

The phrase alone was enough to send chills up the demon's spine. Of course he'd heard. It was going to free him from the gates of Hell, allowing Nathan and his followers to walk in the sunshine once more.

"Yes," he breathed as his deadened heart pounded in his chest.

"I would like for you to complete it for me, and in return, I'll allow you to rule alongside me as my right hand. You're the only one I trust with such a task, Damien. I believe in you," the words were ended with a wet tongue running from Damien's jaw and up to his temple. Was this what he wanted? No matter, power was power, and he'd do anything to gain more of it.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Damien's mouth was practically watering at the notion of all that power. He's been pushed aside for far too long, and now it was his turn to shine. Their eyes met, crimson melting into obsidian as Nathan waited for his reply. It was just a formality at this point. If Nathan asked him to do something, he was going to do it whether he wanted to or not. But the Grand Rite was a prestigious honor that only the most trustworthy and favored servant received. This has been in the works since the dawn of time when Nathan was thrown into the pits of Hell by his own creator. This moment was planned since before Damien even came to be. He doesn't remember how he became one of Nathan's indentured servants, or even when he was spawned into existence. He just knows that Nathan owns the very bones that hold him up, and that it would always be that way.

Damien began to lean in, letting his eyes slip shut as Nathan caressed his cheek in a sickeningly sweet way. As manipulative and intelligent as Damien was, he was no match for the likes of Nathan, who now had him in the palm of his hand. Their lips connected softly, and for a moment it felt as if he were back on the concrete floor, kissing Sean as gently as he could manage. But Nathan's touch could never compare to what he felt with Sean, and no amount of blind denial would ever change that. 

"Is that a yes, Darling?" Nathan purred, threading his fingers into Damien's thick hair. But before he could even attempt to answer, his chamber door was quickly opened, revealing the very person that haunted his thoughts. Sean.

"Puppy," Nathan cooed, "what a pleasant surprise. I was just thinking about you." Confusion soon settled in as he realized that this was indeed Damien's room, and that soon melted away into a pleased sinister thought.

"You're here to torment Damien, I suppose? My sweet boy, ever so bloodthirsty. Well, now, Damien has some things to think over. Why don't you and I go back to my room to play? It's been far too long since I've tasted your blood and heard your screams," he smiled, not without malice in his eyes as he reached out a hand to a stunned Sean.

"Master, you caught me off guard. I was expecting Damien... expecting to get under his skin..." he tried to think of a way that he could navigate around this situation, thanking whoever was listening for Nathan providing the alibi that he so desperately needed. He dropped to his knees in proper greeting, just the way Nathan liked it.

Damien watched from the bed, blood boiling that his... his... that Sean would lower himself in such a way. He shouldn't have to show respect to Nathan. He should be... he didn't know, but he did know that he wasn't at all happy to see him on the floor like a dog.

"Come then, sweet pup. I won't torment you any longer by making you stay in this room with him," Nathan gently coaxed. It was exactly the command that he didn't want to obey. But he did anyway.

"Yes, Master. If it would please you," Sean murmured, glancing up momentarily to lock eyes with Damien. What were the chances that Nathan would be here just when Sean decided to confront Damien about these strange feelings? It almost felt as if it were planned, like Nathan was intentionally keeping that wall up that separated them. Part of him knew that he shouldn't care, that Damien was just using some cheap manipulation trick to confuse him. But just then, when their eyes met, he could see something that looked a hell of a lot like jealousy simmering underneath that crimson gaze. And it only confused him further. Was Damien jealous of Nathan's advances towards Sean? They've only ever been intimate that one time, but the way Nathan spoke to Sean seemed to irritate Damien to no end. Perhaps Nathan was hiding something from them? Some vital piece of the puzzle that explained why they felt this way after a single moment of weakness.

Sean watched as Damien stewed in his anger, clenching his fists into the bed sheets. But Sean wasn't the only one to notice Damien's reaction. Nathan could feel the demon's aura pricking his skin, practically screaming out with indignation, and it delighted him to no end.

"Rise, my sweet puppy," Nathan commanded with a quick flick of his wrist, and Sean instantly obeyed like the loyal mutt he was. Nathan advanced slowly, backing Sean into the doorframe as he boxed him in. And just to add a little salt to the wound, he pressed his lips against Sean's, slipping his tongue into the demon's mouth while his hand snaked down to press against his soft cock. Sean moaned into Nathan's mouth, and The Devil grinned, hearing the sheets tear as Damien growled possessively. 

“Oh, Dame. There’s no need for this anger. Control yourself. I’ll be back for you as well. A little later perhaps? You should stay in your room until I call for you. I wouldn’t want you to wander too far off and miss my call.”

Damien’s lips formed into an unnatural snarl, and if he were threatening anyone else in this way, they’d be stopped in their tracks. But Nathan wasn’t anyone else, and Damien’s reaction only drew a more heated response.

“Puppy,” he murmured just before he placed another delicate kiss on Sean’s lips, “I think Dame is a little jealous. I don’t think he wants us to be alone. I think he likes the company, so why don’t we just get started... right here. On your knees, Puppy. Damien needs to learn a lesson about acting out of turn,” his eyes flicked to meet Damien’s as Sean obediently dropped in front of him. “Now, Damien, I know you’re only upset that Sean gets to be with me first today. _Isn’t that right?_ But you’re just going to have to wait your turn. Settle in and enjoy the show.”


	11. Chapter 11

If looks could kill, then Nathan would be nothing but a charred pile of flesh and bone right about now. Damien's gaze was burning a hole into the side of Nathan's head, his aura flaring and lashing out as Sean leaned forward to take Nathan into his mouth. His green eyes would flicker towards Damien as he sucked, trying to make sense of this entire situation. His mind was overloaded with different emotions, some he couldn't even begin to understand, and Nathan was only making things worse. He should be happy that his Master wanted him like this, and in a way he was, but that look that Damien was giving him made it almost impossible to enjoy the attention that Nathan was giving him so freely.

"Eyes on me, Puppy," Nathan instructed with a snap of his fingers. "Don't worry about him. You just focus on me, alright? Damien won't harm you while I'm here to protect you."

Sean kept his eyes on Nathan, but his mind was entirely focused on Damien. He couldn't help but think that he would never treat him this way. He had no reason to think that, with the entirety of their relationship being based on harsh words of degradation and hateful looks exchanged in the halls. Still though, in the back of his mind, he couldn't erase the memories of their heated session, laced with such warm touches and sweet movements. The thought of being well cared for brought tears to Sean's eyes.

He wanted to cry, to let it all out and run to Damien and hold him and never let him go. But that would never happen. The two hated each other with every fiber of their being, so why did he feel so broken? He pushed his mouth further onto Nathan's length, letting it hit his gag reflex and slide down his throat so that he had an excuse for the wetness around his eyes.

"Fuck, puppy. That's a good boy. You're such a good boy," Nathan panted as he gripped into Sean's hair. The way he was taking him into his mouth only spurred on Nathan's bucking hips, and he went from letting Sean work his magic to fully fucking his face.

Damien was nearly steaming as he watched Sean on his knees, being used like a common whore. He was worth more than that. His aura was flaring to previously unseen lengths, nearly halfway across the room. It was almost as if it were reaching out, trying to pull Sean away from that monster itself.

Nathan wasn't even close to finishing, purposely holding himself back for the sake of hurting Damien. He wasn't ignorant to the actual reason that Damien was acting this way. It wasn't jealousy towards him. It was a possessiveness towards Sean. He knew that something like this would happen if one became too close to the other, and Nathan would have to rectify that immediately. Sean's body belonged to him, and him alone. A fact that Damien was sure to learn.

"Enjoying yourself, Dame?" Nathan panted, fisting the back of Sean's hair and roughly pulling him back. Sean coughed and gasped for air as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was obvious that Nathan knew something he shouldn't, and the two of them were in for one hell of a night if Nathan actually knew the reason why Damien and Sean wanted to see each other. Even though they were confused and fighting off these feelings that tried to infect them, what they did was forbidden. Only Nathan was allowed to touch the ones he claimed for pleasure.

"Let's take this back to my room, sweet boy. So I can give you just what you want. We don't need prying eyes. There are some things that Damien doesn't need to know about you, don't you think?" He was talking to Sean but had eyes only for Damien. He loved the curl of the lip, the bared teeth, the growl that ripped through his chest.

"Damien, silly boy. Don't worry. I won't be gentle with him. I know how much you'd love for him to be in pain. I'll make sure he feels... every... little... bit." The smile on his lips could best be described as the epitome of pure evil as he pulled Sean close to his chest, running his fingers through his hair in mock gentleness. He'd have to make Sean believe that he truly wanted to be with him if it would keep him away from Damien, and that's just what he resigned to do.

Sean's gaze snapped towards Damien, and it looked like a desperate cry for help. Normally, Sean would be beside himself with giddy excitement to spend an evening with Nathan, whether it was full of pain or pleasure. But right now was different. His eyes were welling up with tears, burning into Damien's like the demon could somehow get him out of this. He wanted to. God, he wanted to so fucking bad. The reason why he was so heated didn't matter at this point. Sean was revealing weakness to him with a single look, and that spoke louder than anything he ever could have said.

But Damien just sat there, staring at Nathan as his grip on Sean's arm tightened, leaving bruises behind. He was dangling Sean in front of him like a cruel Master teasing a starving dog with food. And yet, he did nothing. Said nothing. Because he couldn't. Whatever these emotions were was yet to be discovered, but Damien knew in the back of his mind that Sean used to mean something to him. The extent of that was a mystery. Perhaps they used to be close at one point, and for whatever reason, they chose to break apart and let that bond dissolve away into loathing. Or maybe Nathan had something to do with it.

"I'll come back for you, Dame, but I wouldn't wait up. Sean and I have a few new things to explore, tonight." Nathan said, chuckling at the look of pure irritation that graced Damien's features. "But rest assured, Pet. I will give you your just rewards soon enough. And Damien, you will accept my offer. Choice was never an option, though your answer would be appreciated once I return for you."

Damien felt his nails cutting into the thick mattress as he watched Nathan drag Sean out of his room. Their gaze lingered for as long as it was allowed, communicating something to Damien that he didn't yet understand. And perhaps he never would.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, precious. Let's be on our way then," Nathan cooed, and for once it didn't sound like he was forcing out the sweetness. The sound made Sean's stomach turn in a not all too uncomfortable way. A feeling of butterflies filled his soul and he almost wanted to go with Nathan. With one last glance at a fuming Damien, they were gone from his room and quickly making their way to Nathan's.

Once they were in the extravagance that was his bedchamber, he led Sean to the bed and had him sit down as he paced back and forth.

_How to make him feel loved?_

He bit at his lip, chewing so harshly that he thought he could almost taste the copper of his blood.

"Master? Are you okay? Let me help you to feel better," the subservient voice broke through his thoughts as he dropped to the floor and began to crawl towards him.

"No... No, puppy. You don't need to do that for me, not tonight. Tonight is for you. Let _me_ make _you_ feel good. Does that sound okay?" He didn't understand why his nerves were flared. Surely, pretending to care about this... this mutt... should be easy? So why did he feel the need to make it perfect for him?

"O-oh. Whatever would make you happy, Master. I'm yours to use..."

At that moment, the softness in his heart for the boy grew in intensity, and for once he didn't want to use him. He wanted to make them both feel good, and not just physically.

"Lay back, baby," he commanded, but somehow it lacked authority, and he was okay with that.

Sean did as he was told, trying desperately not to see Damien's scowl in the patterns of the ceiling. He pretended that the fingers tugging at his waistband were callused with the never-ending work of harvesting souls. He pretended that the mouth around him was... _the mouth around him?_

_Oh..._

That's different.

Sean felt his stomach flip as Nathan bobbed his head, using his hands to knead the muscles of his thighs. Nathan has never attempted to give him or really anyone head. And yet here he is, sucking Sean's cock like he was paid to do it. He was damn good at it too, giving Sean goosebumps from the sensation alone. It seemed to be enough of a distraction to make him forget about those crimson eyes filled with pain and longing, but only for a moment.

Sean's eyes rolled back as he fisted the sheets, arching his back into the wave of pleasure that washed over him. And there, lingering in the back of his mind, was Damien. Or a version of Damien that Sean saw in flashes, taking his breath away. His eyes were a warm shade of cocoa, skin tan and lips pink. He was gorgeous. Sean tried to fight it for a moment but ultimately gave in as the pleasure mounted. 

The vision of Damien nestled between his thighs felt like a knife to the chest, and Sean had to physically stop himself from letting it consume him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was call out the wrong name while he was in bed with Nathan. He'd be flayed alive if Damien's name dripped from his lips, flowing like honey and filling his senses with sweet warmth. 

The flashes continued on, flickering behind Sean's closed eyes as Nathan slipped a lubed up finger inside of him. The environment was startlingly different, and Sean was now gazing up at the pastel blue ceiling of a room he didn't remember. Each move that Nathan made was mimicked by Damien perfectly, and it was so easy for Sean to lose himself in it. He could hear himself moaning a little louder, responding to the praise that flowed from Damien's mouth. Each word that Nathan said was murmured in Damien's rich voice, pulling him in even deeper.

The bed sheets were ordinary and plain, the bed barely big enough for two and slightly uncomfortable. Daylight was spilling into the bedroom from the window, and Sean could see the setting sun against the cityscape from how high up they were. Little trinkets decorated the small bedroom, filling in the gaps a little more as Sean's eyes darted around.

Medals for bravery hung on the wall, engraved with a name long forgotten. Sean had no idea what the hell a firefighter was, but apparently one of them made a living off of it.

A second finger was added gracefully, swirling in sensual circles, trying to find the perfect place to make a home. They scissored open and closed in a slowed, rhythmic movement and Sean’s eyes followed the same pattern. His mouth hung open, desperate to scream a name, but he almost felt that it would be blasphemy to call for Nathan when all of the praise was rightfully Damien’s. Maybe if he just pretended, for a moment, that his name was Nathan. Would that make it better? Was he even _allowed_ to say Nathan’s name? He was going to find out.

“Mmm, Nathan. Please, I want it,” he sputtered with a voice that was begging for release.

Of course in his mind, as Nathan rose up with a lustful grin, it was Damien’s face that he saw. The two images were intermingling with each other, and he almost felt like he was seeing the two as one. Would it be so bad to give in and have his time with Nathan? Would it really be terrible for him to want Damien? Why couldn’t he have both? The world was cruel and he hated every moment of the tearing in what was left in his soul.

“Puppy, look at me,” Nathan whispered, and Sean was unable to pretend he was anyone else than who he truly was. “Tell me how you want it,” he breathed shakily as he sank in and began to move his hips. “This is for you. It’s all for you.”

_How would Damien do it?_

“Swirl your hips,” he commanded, nails digging into the muscled back.

_Where would Damien kiss him?_

“Right here. Kiss me here,” he murmured as he pointed to the spot just below his neck and above his collarbone. He shivered at the warmth that filled his sweaty skin, but the touch just wasn’t right, somehow.

_What would Damien say?_

“Tell me you love me. Even if you don’t mean it.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan froze for a moment, his gaze softening as he looked down at the demon below him. Sean was completely lost in pleasure, trembling as he blankly stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were glazed over and distant, like he was he was in another world entirely. There were tears forming, threatening to spill down his cheeks as he held onto Nathan like he was a lifeline.

Sean wanted love? Nathan didn't know how to genuinely show another person love at all. He could fake it for the sake of manipulating someone, and often did whenever Matthew was around. But Sean felt different for some reason. He didn't want to lie about this, and it scared him to think that Sean was turning him soft. He was The Devil for fuck's sake. He shouldn't feel anything for anyone. And yet...

"I love you, Sean," he murmured, and the demon shivered at the sound. His eyes met Nathan's, but all he could see was Damien staring back at him. It shook him to the core, and Sean began to weep as those words settled into his heart. It sounded wonderful to hear them in Damien's voice, and Sean wanted to tell him how much he meant to him.

"Oh God, I love you too. I love you so much, Dame." He moaned, just then realizing that the name he spoke belonged to his rival and not Nathan.

Fuck.

"What'd you just say?" Nathan spat, stopping all movement before he snapped and broke Sean's neck like a worthless fucking twig.

"I-I said I love you, Nate." Even as the words left his lips he knew it was a weak cover. It wouldn't work. The minutes that remained on his life ticked by second by second, and he knew that at any moment he'd be killed. He only hoped it would be quick.

"Come with me." In a flash, Nathan's clothes were back on just as if nothing had happened, but he stopped Sean from doing the same. No, he was going to parade his nakedness through the halls. He didn't deserve dignity. He didn't deserve anything but to have his nose rubbed in the shit he just stirred up.

His hand found its way to Sean's sweaty hair, and he dragged him behind him using only that as a tether.

"P-please, m-master. Let's finish. I'll let you c-cut me. I'll sharpen the blade for you..." he whined, as he stumbled behind him blindly.

"Oh no, Darling. What I have planned for you is much, _much_ more fun."

He didn't bother knocking. It was his kingdom, he'd go where he pleased. Damien caught sight of them quickly, bolting from his place and standing at attention. The look on Sean's face sent a chill up his spine and fire through his veins.

"Damien, come with us, now. Sean has something he'd like to tell you. But I think we need an audience for this. We're going to the courtyard."

Sean cried freely as the interested faces of onlookers greeted ever closer, the bloodlust in the room palpable as jeers for pain sounded around them.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Or, I suppose, rather, this..." he pushed Sean forward with a force that knocked the wind from his already burning lungs. "... _boy_ has an announcement. Sean, the floor's all yours. We're all waiting. We can't wait to hear what you've got to say!"

His voice was on the edge of absolute madness, pitching indiscriminately as he gestured around wildly.

"Please, I'm sorry..." Sean's pleading would make him hard if it were any other day.

His tears would practically make him come on sight, but now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time for revenge.

"Now," he barked, making Sean flinch. "We haven't got all night!"

Sean felt hundreds of eyes burning into him, each pair taking in his nudity with expressions of joy and disgust alike. It was embarrassing, but to have Damien standing amongst the crowd, staring at him as Sean revealed his shame was utterly mortifying. He didn't mean to say the things he did, and he didn't know if he even meant it. He was trapped in the heat of the moment, he would have said anything in his delusional state. But none of that mattered now. 

It's amazing how quickly everyone can turn against you, and Sean was faced with the reality that those he considered his friends were jeering along with the crowd, demanding that he leave his share of blood on the floor. 

"I-I can't. Please, Master, I didn't mean it!" Sean sobbed, falling to his knees. He could only try and beg his way out of this, which probably wouldn't even work at this point. Nathan loved public humiliation, and he used it often as a form of punishment for those that have wronged him in a personal way. Sean was very clearly special to Nathan, and this wasn't about to go unanswered for.

"What's that? You can't?!" Nathan spat, reaching down to grab a fist full of Sean's hair and pulling his head back so the crowd could see his face. "Oh, I think you can, Sean. I want you to look him in the eye and tell him the very thing you just told me. I want him to see what a lying, manipulative little whore you really are!"

Damien’s eyes were almost glazed over with worry. Worry for himself. Worry for Sean. Worry that he wouldn’t make Nathan’s death painful enough when the time came.

“The longer you make me wait, the more I’m going to punish him for it, _Puppy_ ,” Nathan growled, dangerously close to Sean’s ear.

“I told him,” he sniffled, looking to the velvety eyes for comfort. “I told him that I loved you, Damien.”

The audible gasp from the crowd only egged Nathan on more, told him that public humiliation was the only way to rectify this situation. His wounded pride had been through too much, but he would soothe the burn in his belly with blood. But not Sean’s, oh no. He was going to hit him where it really hurt.

“You _what?_ You’re so stupid, Sean. You’re so fucking stupid,” Damien tried to yell at him. To condemn him for being such a... a little boy about the entire situation. But the crack in his voice sent a fresh wave of anger through Nathan, knowing that Damien must feel the same way.

No, Sean was _his_. He’d embarrassed himself in the form of getting on his knees for that worthless cunt, he would make him his once again. Why did he have to feel the way he did for him? And why now suddenly that he showed him any real interest was Sean turning to the demon that Nathan had made sure he’d hate the most?


	14. Chapter 14

"Step forward, Damien," Nathan beckoned with a clawed finger, letting a few of his less desirable traits show through his human facade. "I want to hear your response nice and clear. Do you accept his disgusting proclamation, or do you deny him."

Damien furrowed his brow, suddenly feeling uneasy as the crowd became unnaturally quiet. Sean's wide eyes were on him, staring with this hopeful look that made Damien sick to his stomach. He lost no matter what he said, but it was ultimately a choice between who he could stand to alienate more. There was something unexplainable going on between Sean and himself, and he couldn't deny that he felt different about the demon he once despised. But Nathan was not someone he wanted to spite. He hated him more than he ever hated Sean, but Nathan could open or close the doors of opportunity for him with a single snap of his fingers. It was unwise to say how he truly felt about Sean, but that didn't mean it was easy to do.

Damien stepped forward, his heart loudly ringing in his ears as he took in Nathan's altered appearance. His horns were starting to emerge from his scalp, curling like a ram's. His eyes were pitch black and sunken in, lined with deep rings of purple skin to highlight how corpse-like his face now appeared.

"Sean..." he started, trying his damnedest to keep his eyes anywhere but on the boy cowering at Nathan's feet, but his body betrayed him in the worst way. It was the burning green gaze that kept him paralyzed, anchored him more than the moon itself could. "Sean... means nothing to me. He's... less than vermin. I could never return his ridiculous feelings. He probably doesn't even know what they mean."

He didn't mean a single word of it. He wanted to tell him, of course, he accepted his proclamation. _I feel it too, Sean. I do. I see you and I know that you see me, too._ But it would mean death for him, and worse, a life of servitude for Sean. He couldn't have that on his conscious.

Bile rose from Sean's stomach to his throat and finally on to the floor in front of him. He would never have imagined how painful those words would be, never thought he'd give a shit at all if he'd heard them. But there they were in black and white, and they wouldn't have hurt more than if they were a flaming sword to his gut.

"Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. It seems that my poor Sean must have been a bit confused, eh? Sean, let me give you another chance to say what you _really_ meant. Who do you love?"

Sean had two options. Either confess everything in front of the crowd and await his likely execution or deny it all and proclaim his undying love for Nathan. Either way, he ended up losing, just like Damien. But since the demon already stated that Sean was about as vile as one could get, the decision was made for him. He was a complete fool to think that those visions were anything more than a trick of the mind. He wasn't exactly sane, so it was rather easy for him to convince himself that it was all in his head. Damien was never apart of his life, nor would he ever be after this.

Sean straightened himself out as best he could, making sure that he had Damien's attention before he finally addressed the hoard.

"I was mistaken, Master. I don't belong to anyone else but you. My body is yours, my soul is yours, and my heart is yours."

The look on Damien's face felt like a chest full of lead, and Sean suddenly couldn't breathe. The demon was trying his damnedest to keep it together, but his aura was suddenly overtaken by blue, flaring out like a supernova. There was no mistake in his mind after that. Damien said what he did to try and protect Sean from Nathan, and as always, he jumped to conclusions and took his words to heart. The deep sorrow of Damien's aura curled around Sean, dousing him with unwanted emotions that felt like glass embedded in his skin. And it wasn't just Sean that felt it. Nathan did as well.

The hair on the back of his neck bristled up, not unlike the hackles on a vicious wolf, and if it were possible the darkness in his eyes only grew in intensity. His throat let out a low rumble, and nearly everyone around could feel the vibrations it let off; everyone except the very person they were intended for.

He pulled Sean's back to his chest, making sure the two were squared with Damien, and held him as close as he could manage, wrapping his long arms around his chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Tell him again, I'm not sure that he understood, Sean," he whispered in his ear, and the words felt like fire to his brain.

"I don't love you, Damien. I never did. I can't stand you. You're as worthless to me as I am to you. I'll spend the rest of my days trying to avoid you. I don't ever want to see you again," he choked out, feeling like his throat was coated in a thick acid.

"And now you, Damien. You tell _him_ again, just for good measure."

"I wish you'd never said those things. You're impossibly stupid. You don't ever use your head. You're far too emotional," Damien told him, but to him, the words weren't meant to be vicious. They were true, of course, but they weren't hateful.

Nathan's scowl only deepened, and his hold on Sean tightened so much so that the smaller demon was unable to properly breathe. Damien never said that he didn't love Sean, and that was something he wasn't about to tolerate. He didn't go through the trouble of collecting Sean, just to have Damien ruin things again. Not when he was so close to the goal at hand.

Nathan's back split open, revealing a large set of bat-like wings. Sharp claws sprouted from the tip of each wing, and Nathan smiled wickedly. He had every intention of maiming Damien just to keep the two apart. Perhaps if he hurt Damien enough, he'd finally understand his place. Nathan rose up a clawed wing, bringing it down with the force of a bolt of lightning. The demon was swiftly impaled through his right shoulder, and Sean had to fight himself to remain calm as Damien shrieked in agony. Nathan would only make things worse if Sean intervened. With a harsh snap of his wings, all three were lifted into the air, with Nathan dragging them straight to the one place Sean used to go to find solace in times like these. 


	15. Chapter 15

The wind whipped across Sean's heated cheeks, snatching away his ability to breathe. The sheer force of speed was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, but he couldn't focus on that. The howls of the wind were no competition for Damien's howls of pain that pierced through the air. Mercifully, it didn't take them long at all to land back in Sean's chamber, the familiar scent of treated leather and blood turning his stomach as soon as they were back on land. 

"I thought we'd go somewhere special, Sean. I know this is your favorite place, and I wanted to give you a gift. I know you hate this pathetic excuse for a demon, so I want to give you the opportunity to break him down like the disgusting little cockroach he is," he sneered, ripping the claw from Damien's bruised and bleeding skin. 

"Plus, baby, I haven't gotten to see you at work. Don't hold back, I want to watch you in your element. Show me what you're capable of, Sean."

Sean was weighed down with a heavy sense of dread, gluing him to the spot just outside the door. No. There was no way that he could torture Damien, especially in the presence of Nathan. The demon would heal just like he always had, and Sean couldn't actually kill Damien, but the thought of his blade covered in Damien's sticky blood made him sick. Normally he'd be hard at the prospect of seeing his rival strapped to his table, ashen skin sliced and slicked up with gore. But things have obviously changed. Little pieces of a life he barely knew were returning to him, but the puzzle was incomplete and quite confusing. He was human? Sean has only ever known this life, but there was another world entirely that he's yet to explore. A life he possibly once shared with Damien.

"What are you waiting for, Sean? Have you lost your nerve?" Nathan hissed, his voice so low and menacing. "Here, I'll get you started, My love."

With a burst of raw energy, the door to Sean's chamber blew open, nearly taking the door off at the hinges. Damien's body was thrown back, slamming into the wooden table Sean often used to rack his victims. The design was Spanish Inquisition era, like most of the tools he kept here. They were crude but effective. 

Nathan raised his outstretched hand, and Damien's body was suddenly suspended in the air. Sean watched with wide and fearful eyes as Nathan quickly lowered his arm, crashing Damien down onto the table. The leather straps were bound to his wrists and ankles, fixing him to the wooden surface stained with crimson.

"Go ahead, Puppy. He's ripe for the taking."

Sean's eyes were wide as the looked back and forth between an ever impatient Nathan, and a deeply pained Damien. 

Damien's chest rose and fell harshly, the blood still dribbling out slowly from the penetrative wound on his shoulder. It was beginning to heal, though anything inflicted by Nathan took a much longer time to close up. Sean could see the swell of his throat as he swallowed down the fear and gave him a gentle nod. He knew it needed to be done, it was the only way to keep Sean safe. 

"Are you gonna do it or not, you fucking pussy?" He spat as he took note of Sean's wavering confidence. 

"Oh, baby, are you gonna let him talk to you like that? He's always had such a dirty mouth. Now's your time to put an end to it. Make sure he knows his place for the rest of eternity," Nathan's snake-like voice swirled through Sean's hazy thoughts.

Even though Sean wanted to disobey and tell Nathan to go fuck himself, he literally couldn't. If Nathan knew half of what was actually going on between them they'd both be as good as dead. Sean's naked flesh was covered in chills as he stepped closer to Damien. His heart was thumping against his ribs like a sledgehammer, and the demon was sure that he'd pass out before he even made the first cut.  His trembling hand grasped the ornate handle of his dagger, eyes locking with Damien's as he raised it up above his chest. He just wanted to get this over with, but Nathan had a different plan.

"Stop," he commanded, and Sean froze as he brought the blade down. The tip was just above Damien's sternum, barely even touching him at all. The demon's eyes were squeezed shut, silently bracing himself for what was to come. But Nathan was insistent on doing this the right way. No shortcuts or cheating, no matter how Sean went about it.

"He's still clothed, my sweet. Don't you want to see his pretty pale skin as you ruin it?"

"Oh," came his ghost of a voice. He didn't have the extra energy for ridiculous expenditures like talking. It didn't matter. 

Wordlessly, he sat the dagger back on the tray, wincing at the clatter as it rested. Trembling fingers worked their way down the buttons of Damien's black shirt, aiming to steady themselves against the harsh rise and fall of each intake of breath. With the shirt falling open at his sides, Sean once again took the sharpened metal, but still, Nathan wasn't satisfied. 

"Hmm, what about his pants? Are you going to leave his legs intact?" 

Sean's eyes met Damien's as he bit his lip to keep from gasping. Blood pooled at his teeth, bitter and metallic. Damien nodded as gently as he could, hoping that Nathan couldn't see his subtle signs of encouragement. 

Sean made quick work of his pants and underclothes, slicing them off until Damien's gorgeous body was completely on display. He was so beyond this situation, resigning himself to make it quick and get it over with so that he could vomit up his stress in peace. 

"Perhaps a proclamation of your love for me, Sean? Carve our names in his chest so he won't soon forget to whom you belong," came the thoughtful voice from behind them. Sean's eyes met Damien's, and he felt as if his chest was caving in. This was too much too soon and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to actually do this. It's funny to think that a few weeks prior to this, they were at each other's throats, hoping that one day they might be able to see the other bleeding by their hands.

But all it took was one touch. One kiss. And their lives were shattered like glass. Sean picked up the dagger, barely able to keep it steady in his hand as Nathan impatiently watched from over his shoulder. And just as the tip of the blade broke through Damien's skin, the door to the chamber was opened, and everything stopped. 

"I thought I'd find you here, playing with your toys," Matthew chuckled, clearly finding this whole situation amusing. "But, we have a lot of things to discuss and time is of the essence, my king. Come along, the blood moon is due to rise in two days time."


	16. Chapter 16

If looks could kill, then surely Matthew would be a disfigured puddle of flesh on the ground. His bones would be little more than pebbles beneath their feet, and his memory would be wiped from the minds of anyone who'd ever met him. But he was right. Nathan did have much to do and little time to accomplish it. With a burning gaze and sorrow in his soulless body, he turned back to the two men he'd arrived with.

"Sean, let him down for now. This isn't the end, though. Don't get too comfortable, Dame. I'll come back for you. And I when I do, it won't be Sean that plays with you. It'll be me." His gaze lingered much longer on Sean's trembling form than it did on Damien's, but soon the tugging on his arm forced him to look away as he was lead from the chamber.

"Jesus, are you okay? Hold still," Sean forced in a harsh whisper, ripping his shackles from their home on his limbs.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Why, Sean? Why, why, _why_ did you say that to him? I meant it, you're so stupid," he choked out as he was finally able to stand once more. The small cut above his breastbone was already closing up, stopping the flow of blood that ran down his smooth chest.

Sean was an absolute wreck, barely able to keep himself from having a meltdown. That was entirely too much pressure, and all he wanted to do was hold onto Damien until they were forced to part. He would never have thought that Damien could be a source of comfort to him, and it confused him that his feelings towards Nathan were beginning to change. He's always loved his Master, but lately, he's unsure of where he even stands. Nathan terrifies him, but it's more for the sake of what he might do to Damien rather than fear over himself.

"I-I don't know. I'm not even sure what's happening to me, Damien. I'm seeing things that aren't real, feeling emotions I can't explain, and I almost hurt you because of it," he confessed, collapsing to the floor as the guilt and shame became far too heavy for him to bear. "I'm so fucking stupid!" he cursed, tugging at his own hair as he broke down.

"What do you mean you're seeing things that aren't real?" Damien asked from his standing position above Sean.

"I keep seeing... seeing you..." His voice wavered, unwilling to finish its train of thought.

"Come here," Damien whispered as he too dropped to the floor. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sean that he'd been seeing him, too, or if he should leave it as well enough alone. They were already in too deep together, and anything he said would only cause them more pain. Nothing would come of it, save for fresh tears.

Gentle hands were placed on Sean's back as he helped him into his lap, wrapping heavy, tired arms around him. Sean sniffled as he buried his face in Damien's neck, relishing the warmth that radiated from his naked body.

"What's happening to us?" Sean's tear-strained voice asked meekly.

Damien honestly didn't know what to say. He was just as lost as Sean, if not more. He'd never felt such genuine rage and jealousy before, but watching Nathan parade Sean around like he was some dirty fucking secret caused such a visceral reaction within him. It was just a pitiful attempt to heal Nathan's damaged pride, a way to draw attention to Sean's sins without damning himself. Damien isn't stupid, nor is he blindly ignorant. He can see through the charade that Nathan is pulling, and he hates how much this feels like a mind game. He wouldn't put it past Nathan to try and get them to break some cardinal rule if only to satiate his own boredom or bloodlust. Maybe that's all this was.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps this is all just a trick, an illusion built out of nothing so Nathan could pick us apart. I've noticed how he looks at you, Sean. This isn't about me at all. It's all about you. It's only ever been about you."

About him? What did he have to offer? He was basically just a glorified cock warmer. Nathan was sweet with him _one_ time, in the form of providing aftercare. _Once_. But how many other times had he used and abused him, sent him away with bleeding skin and damaged pride? Damien was wrong in Sean’s opinion. He didn’t know what he was talking about. Nathan didn’t care for anyone, especially not him.

But then on the other hand, why would his touches have turned so tender the last time? Why would he have suggested that he spend the night in his bed? Would he have gone so far to put Damien in his place if it were only to keep the illusion of strength? The back and forth within the walls of his mind was sending tingles across his skin, thick goosebumps rising up and down his arms. The glitching was forcing its way through, sending his image in and out of focus.

“You have to calm yourself down, Sean. Steady your nerves. There’s nothing we can do right now. Just please, please for the love of fucking God, keep your mouth shut. Don’t even think of what you told him. It’s not true as far as either of us are concerned. Got it?”

The look of genuine concern was cemented across his features. The intensity of the way he looked at Sean made his heart leap into his throat, pounding at his insides with fervor.

“What if I meant it?”

Damien was genuinely confused for a moment, until he noticed the way Sean's eyes mimicked the look he gave him in those forbidden moments he watched inside of his mind. He didn't understand it, but there was such a sincere adoration for him reflecting in those neon green eyes. Sean truly believed in what he was saying, and that scared Damien more than anything. Love will get you killed, especially when Nathan was involved. They would never be together, so it's just better if they tried to forget the way they felt. It would be the only way that Sean could stay safe.

"Why would you ever say something like that, Sean?" Damien murmured, realizing how close they actually were. It would be so easy for them to fall back into each other's touch, so easy to steal a kiss in this intimate moment. And Damien was quickly losing himself in Sean's eyes as he leaned in.

“You know why,” he whispered back, the heat of his breath slinking across his usually cool skin.

Sean leaned in too, hoping to taste the love that he felt in each flash of another reality. They were so close that they could practically feel the energy jumping from one to the other, but it wasn’t good for either of them. This would only get them hurt. If it didn’t end in heartache, it would certainly end in physical pain from those around them. They weren’t destined to be together, and it would never happen for them.

Damien was the first to pull away, despite the deep frown setting itself on Sean’s face. The glitter of his eyes bounced around in the torch lighting that surrounded them, and if Damien stared too long he would surely break down, maybe never recovering.

“We should get going. I need to heal before he comes back,” he told him, extending his hand to help him up. “We’ll talk soon, okay? Just... just stay safe.”

Sean nodded dejectedly, turning to the door with his head down and his shoulders dropped. Maybe a little affection wouldn’t hurt? Just a little something to get them by until they could see each other again.

“Wait,” he told him, grabbing his hand and spinning him around. Their arms wrapped around the other, and it felt like they’d done it time and time again.

Damien leaned in, capturing Sean's lips in a kiss that took their breath away. The ghost of a forgotten memory flashed behind their eyes, and the raw emotion that accompanied the image of passion was almost too much for them to bear.  
They could feel the heat rolling off of their bodies as they made love, taste the salt on their skin, hear the rain that tapped against the bedroom window.

Damien pulled away, panting as the memory dissolved into thin air. Sean gasped, clutching onto the demon as tears filled his eyes. There was no denying that he saw it too. These visions were real, which begs the question of why they had forgotten them in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

"So," Matt started, the irritating clatter of his studded heels echoing off of the cobblestone floor, "Were you having fun with your little pets, Nate?"

The devil rolled his eyes and shoulders, trying to keep his cool despite the aching need to stop the slinky little man behind him. The tone of his voice, the accusations laced in his words... they were all just too much for him. Nathan wanted nothing more than to get away from him and spend the night in his room with Sean, showing him all of the things with his body that his words couldn't express. He wanted to make love to him, hold him tightly and whisper sweet words in his pointed ears. He wanted to change every encounter he'd ever had with him, to show him his feelings before he felt the need to seek affection from _Damien_.

He didn't deserve Sean. He couldn't hold on to him on Earth, and if he couldn't treat him the way he deserved up there, he certainly couldn't offer him anything down here.

He chose not to dignify Matt's bitchy words with a response. Instead, he'd remained silent, letting him stew in his own arrogance.

"I don't really understand why you care so much, Nate. It's not like Sean's really worth anything. Let them fuck. Maybe they'll get too rough, but-"

"Your tongue would be more useful cleaning the floor than using it to speak," Nathan spat. "And it's _Nathan_. My name is not Nate. Learn your place."

"My place is by your side, dear husband. I'm merely reminding you of your duty to uphold that."

Matthew's tone was sickeningly sweet with a hint of jealousy, and Nathan cringed at the obligatory title he just had to use. This union was going to be the death of him, but there wasn't much that he could actually do about it. Nathan was trapped in a loveless " _marriage_ " with that parasite, and no matter how much he wanted to replace Matthew with someone like Sean, he literally couldn't. A blood pact is sacred, even to the devil.

"A blood pact made by your wretched family does not give you the right to interfere in my affairs, Matthew. You may have bought your way into the kingdom of Hell, but that does not mean that I have to waste my days listening to your internal bitching. At least Sean knows when to shut his fucking mouth."

"Yes, of course, sucking Damien's cock can make it rather difficult to speak," Matthew snapped, rolling his eyes. He wasn't afraid of pushing Nathan's buttons because he knew that the devil couldn't harm him in any way. To him, it was quite amusing to crawl underneath Nathan's skin, reminding him that Sean was never his to begin with. 

The intensity that flared behind the blackened eyes would have been enough to send anyone quaking in their tracks. The snarl of pointed teeth and heavy breath pounding in Nathan's chest should have terrified Matthew. It should have left him a complete and udder mess; a ball of fear and cowardice. But he wasn't just anyone. He had the honor of a blood pact on his side. He was nearly untouchable.

"Don't _ever_ speak about him that way." The words were flanked by a low rumble reverberating in his chest, an audible reminder of the fury that coursed through him. It wasn't Matthew's place to drag Sean's name. It wasn't up to him to decide with whom Nathan should spend his time.

"Or what?" The playful smile was that of one who truly has no worries. He could practically get away with murder, and so why not have a bit of fun? He would push and push, and hopefully one day everyone around him would crack and he would be crowned king.

That was the end goal after all. Nathan would soon be unfit to rule, leaving the kingdom of Hell to pass on to him after the Grand Rite took place. He just needed to stir up enough turmoil to make someone snap, and hopefully, Damien would do what he was created to do and drive a dagger through Nathan's heart. You can't cheat death when you're digging your own grave. 

The fact that Nathan was pitting Damien and Sean against each other for the Grand Rite was just the icing on the cake. His jealousy was interfering with his judgment, thinking that Sean would easily be able to slaughter Damien in hand to hand combat, effectively killing two birds with one stone. Damien would be murdered for the ritual, and Sean would finally be rid of his lover, making Nathan the only one he'd ever love. It was quite pathetic actually, and Matthew just loved to twist that knife in his husband's bleeding heart until he finally cracked.

"Pact be damned. I will rip your beating heart from your sunken chest and I will force you to drink its blood with your last breath," Nathan purred, leaning in close enough to practically taste the sweat that dripped down Matthew's temple.

He felt something for the King that he never had before; fear. The sinister look in his eye told him that Nathan was absolutely serious. He _would_ kill him if given the chance. But, the fear was quickly shaken away with prideful jealousy as he took in the smirk of those pouty lips, and the glint of malice in his watery eyes. Nathan was only concerned for Sean when he should have been concerned with his husband.

Matthew shouldn't have been afraid of him. He should have been using him for all that he's worth until the throne was rightfully his. Nathan was weak, only made weaker by his feelings for Sean. And it was a tool that he would pull from his back pocket to completely obliterate all parties involved. 

But while he had the chance, why shouldn't he take advantage of every facet this relationship had to offer? No one even dared to touch Matthew, mostly due to how snake-like his personality was. The union between them wasn't spoken of in public, so none of the subjects even knew that Nathan was technically married. But that didn't change the fact that he belonged to Matthew and Matthew alone. He didn't mind the devil's little whores, so long as he received the attention he craved as well. This affair with Sean was beginning to impede on what he was owed, and Matthew intended to fix that. Maybe a little hate fucking would do them both some good?


	18. Chapter 18

"You know, you don't need Sean to get your kinks out, Nathan. I can take it just as well as he can," Matthew quipped as the door to Nathan's bedchambers clattered shut behind them.

Nathan chuckled darkly, clearly unconvinced. Sean could take a hell of a beating. Blades, blood, and bruises were what made him tick, and he was unsure that anyone but that green-eyed beauty could take anything even remotely close.

"Somehow I doubt that," Nathan told him absentmindedly as he flopped face up onto his silky sheets.

"I can. He doesn't have shit on me. That's why _we're_ married, and not the two of you. I'm stronger. Superior."

The words grated on Nathan's nerves like coarse sandpaper, filing them away slowly until soon there would be nothing left. He just had to push and push, always trying to get the last word in, completely unable to just let things drop. Fine, if he wanted to be beaten and fucked like a common whore, then that's exactly what he was going to get.

"The only reason we are married at all has nothing to do with your so-called superiority, Matthew. Your family sacrificed every firstborn male that their bloodline would ever inherit, and only requested that I take their whiny brat of a son as my groom. I married you for the souls, Matthew. Your strength and superiority will always fall short of a demon like Sean, no matter how hard you try. You are beneath him, and I should have you flogged for speaking of him in such a vile way!" Nathan snapped, and Matthew genuinely appeared to be hurt by those statements. But his visceral reaction to Nathan's blind loyalty was gone from his eyes in a flash, replaced by this air of arrogance that made the devil want to grind his teeth into dust.

"Oh? Do remind me of your pet's loyalty to you, Nathan. He's starting to remember, and soon you'll be cast aside, and Damien will be the only one he wants to fill his bed. If he hasn't fucked him already, that is. I am the only one that will ever truly want you."

The sting of his words was more potent than a dozen wasps, sending physical pain into his chest and a dull ache into his stomach. He shouldn't have cared about something as menial as love, but the more he thought about Sean the more he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.

"H-he wouldn't have done that. He worships me. He and Damien have a checkered past. They can't stand each other..." his words were lost in the wind towards the end of his sentence, fading off as his did his false sense of security. He knew Matthew was most likely right, but he didn't want to believe it.

"If you think that, you truly are a fucking moron, Nathan. They've obviously fucked. Why else would their emotions become so clear so quickly? I heard about the show in the courtyard. But that shouldn't be any of your concern. You're _mine_."

Matthew was stalking forward like a hungry wolf, and for each step he took towards Nathan, the devil would take one back. The demon had managed to rattle Nathan enough to back him into the side of the bed, swiftly pushing him down with a harsh shove and climbing on top of him to keep Nathan pinned. The devil's thoughts were consumed by images of Sean, breathlessly moaning Damien's name as the two made love. It's an image he's had to witness more than once, and each time he saw them together in that bed that smelled of sex and cigarettes it would push him closer and closer to doing something brash to steal Sean away. But it seemed that even in death he couldn't hold on to his most prized possession, and that stirred up so many repressed emotions within him that he was virtually numb to whatever Matthew was doing to him. 

His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, staring at the intricate pattern that decorated this living space. Matthew's lips were kissing his neck, hips grinding against the devil's to try and get the reaction he was after.  And for the most part, it was working. Nathan was half hard from the stimulation, but his mind was quickly becoming fogged up with rage as the image of Sean and Damien fucking behind his back played out. 

Matthew hardly noticed the change at first, until the air in the room became frigidly cold. Matthew's breath was billowing in front of his mouth, and he sat up a little to see why Nathan's skin felt so much rougher than it did a few moments ago. Matthew felt his heart stutter when his eyes connected with those pitch black orbs filled with malice. Nathan's skin had taken on a deep crimson hue, like he'd been bathing in blood. Rough patches of scales ran up the sides of his neck, and a pair of thick black horns began to emerge from his hairline, curling over the back of his head like a corrupted halo. Even his teeth were alarming different, mimicking what humans would call vampire fangs on the top and bottom of his clenched jaw.

Nathan's chest rumbled with a threating growl, and his clawed hand rose up to clasp around Matthew's throat as his rage consumed him. Nathan hardly ever revealed what he truly looked like, and now Matthew could see why.

There was an intense beauty that rode side by side with the chaos that was now his image, and Matthew couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach or the slack in his jaw. He was ready to submit, if only in that split second of pure wonder.

“Is this what you wanted, you whiny little cunt? Is this what you want from me? Huh?” Nathan’s voice was overlapped with layers of other voices screaming along with him, seemingly adding to his already overgrown size. The fire in his eyes, the acid in his voice, the toughness of his skin was all too much for Matthew, but he drank every moment in like it was an aged fine wine.

“I-I,” he stuttered, unsure of where to take this moment. Indecisiveness settled over him, and he didn’t know whether he should egg him on further or reel himself in again and let him take his frustrations out on his body.

“You-you, _what_ , Matthew? Come on, I know you’ve got it in you. Your little cocksucker never stops running. What have you got to say for yourself now?” He teased, though neither of them were laughing.

Nathan only grew harder with the feeling of pure power, sending electricity through his veins, recharging him and bringing him back to what he never should have let go. He was going to turn Matthew into a fucked out vegetable, and then he was heading back for Sean.


	19. Chapter 19

Matthew's back was flat against the mattress, pressed down by the weight of Nathan's heavier body. The demon was caged in by Nathan's strong arms, and he felt himself shiver as he met the devil's intense gaze. There was nothing but malice in those eyes, tearing through him like a sharp blade. He knew he was in for a rough time, but honestly, he was kind of excited to have so much of Nathan's attention directed at him. Even if he looked like he wanted to rip Matthew's head off and spit down his throat. It was still something, more than what he'd received in the past few months thanks to Sean.

Nathan growled as he brought up his clawed hand, gripping Matthew's shirt and shredding the fabric like a knife through paper. Matthew was roughly flipped onto his stomach with ease, his hips lifted with his ass on display before the devil. He could feel Nathan's hot breath ghosting against his bare shoulder, sending a wave of goosebumps down his spine, disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"You will not be shown an ounce of mercy, Matthew," He hissed, and his layered voice seemed to travel all around the room like a distorted and delayed echo. Each inflection held a different tone, but Matthew could tell that hatred reigned supreme over Nathan's emotions right now, and he was in for one hell of a bad experience.

"I won't stop if you cry, if anything, I'll go harder and faster until you're coming spinal fluid out of your pathetic little cock. I want you to bleed, to hurt, to wish for the sweet embrace of death as I fuck you mercilessly. You wanted to provoke me, to see what I'm truly capable of. Well, Matthew, you worthless sack of shit, I'm here to give you what you want. But you'll find that fucking the devil isn't quite as exciting as you'd imagined it would be."

"You couldn't make me cry if you tried your hardest," he provoked further. He knew he should have shut his fucking mouth long ago, but his pride was far too much in danger of extinction, and he had to keep a death grip tight on what little he had left.

"You say that now," Nathan growled as he gripped Matthew's hair and brought his head so far back that it was nearly touching his shoulder blades. The sound of sucking in Nathan's throat was unmistakable, and soon all of the debris that had covered his esophagus was spat out onto Matthew's soiled face. "But you won't be saying much of anything in just a short minute." He hissed, using his sharp claws to tear a nice sized hole in the back of Matthew's jeans, exposing his asshole.

He didn't wait for his sassy reply either. Instead, he spat once again, but this time on his fingers and used it to quickly work the other man open. He didn't care about his comfort, he only cared that he wouldn't hurt himself because he had no intention of easing Matthew into this. He was preparing to slam himself inside and yank every ounce of oxygen from the cretin below him. 

It was mere seconds later when Matthew finally received what he'd been begging for. The feeling of Nathan in his full form was far from what he expected, and it truly was with great effort that he didn't start wailing immediately.

A heat unlike anything he'd ever felt seemed to sear him open from the inside. He was sure that the intensity would melt him, but Nathan didn't show any sign of stopping or caring for that matter. His claws dug into his back, making his skin into something that resembled the reigns one might use to ride a horse. The ripping of his flesh sent out the first of many screams he would experience that night.

Nathan was ruthless, malicious in his actions. His head was tilted back, smoke billowing from his parted lips as the horns atop his head began to grow, curling back in a warped halo of sorts. His skin was blistering hot, the tattoos on his body glowing like the embers of a dying fire. Nathan was truly a terrifying sight to behold, and Matthew was thankful that his face was now buried in the bed sheets below, preventing him from having to gaze upon Nathan while he was in his monstrous form.

Using his body weight, Nathan pinned Matthew to the bed, searing his wounded back with the heat from his skin and pulling yet another broken shriek from Matthew's raw throat. Each thrust felt like he was being impaled by a branding iron, and if he wasn't already amongst the dead, Matthew was sure that this would actually kill him. But, of course, he was wrong. Nathan was still holding himself back, mostly due to the pact he had to uphold. He could easily split Matthew in half with his cock and fuck his writhing corpse if he really wanted to, but even the devil had rules he needs to live by. So, unfortunately, Matthew would only receive a taste of what he could truly do.

The cum spilling inside of him was like a corrosive acid, and the pain he felt before was a cool spring breeze in comparison. His vision faded at the sides, seemingly begging the darkness to swallow him whole. He didn’t have the energy to scream, but he wanted to. In his mind, there was nothing but the sound of his own trapped voice bouncing around and begging for release. There was no pleasure to be had on his part, only the gruesome torture of his beaten body.

Nathan pulled away from the heavy lump of flesh before him, pleased that he’d finally succeeded in getting him to shut his stupid fucking mouth. Peace and quiet was all he really wanted, but soon he found the silence ringing in his ears as they began to morph back into their human shape. The silence wasn’t something he thought that he’d come to dread, but without Sean’s soft purring against his chest, or the screams of agonized ecstasy, the silence was just... empty.

 


End file.
